


Imagine Jason thinking he's not good enough for you...

by SuperCerulean



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Jason is late to another date with you and this time, his frustration gets the better of him (Originally posted on my Tumblr)





	Imagine Jason thinking he's not good enough for you...

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s that Jason fluff I said I was gonna do. More of a drabble though.

When you woke up it was around four in the morning. At first you weren’t sure where you were but soon enough you recognized the brown velvet of your couch. You must have fallen asleep in the living room. The Tv was still on but other than that the apartment was mostly silent. At least it was until you heard a shaky breath coming from beside you. 

You sat up cautiously, lowering the soft blanket you’d draped over yourself. As you’d expected, Jason was sitting on the other side of the couch. He was hunched over though and was still in his armor. He must have just gotten in. 

“Jay?” You moved a bit closer to him and looked at him curiously. He didn’t react, only taking another shallow and troubled breath. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

This time he shook his head. He turned his head slightly, but much of his face was still obscured by his hands. He peered at you through his bangs with one eye and from here you were able to see the redness surrounding his irises. He was crying. 

“I missed it again,” was all he said. It took a moment for you to remember what he was talking about. Then you remembered why you’d been out there in the first place. It was your second anniversary. You had planned to stay in the night and watch movies together with a couple of pizzas at around midnight. You’d put the pizzas away about an hour after that and you guessed you fell asleep not too long after. 

“It’s alright. The city needed Red Hood, how could I be mad about that?” You responded. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

“You have every right to be mad. I’m always late and I’m always cancelling on you last minute. I can’t even get my life together one day a year to meet up with you.” 

You moved closer to him so that you were able to peel his hands away from his face and take them into your own. “Jason, I love you regardless of if you come home in time to watch old lifetime movies with me. I’m just glad you came home at all.” Jason leaned back into the couch away from your heavy gaze. 

“ I don’t see why…” He wasn’t looking at you now, his gaze stuck on the ceiling and clouded with tears. “I’m such a fucking mess, (y/n). Not only am I never at home, but when I am, I come back beaten half to death. I bring weapons and armor in and out of here all of the time and I fight gang lords for a living. You always have to worry about me and put me back together when I come back. What is there to love in that?”

“Hey,” you said, trying to take his attention. Still he stared at the ceiling so you had to make him look at you. 

You moved so you were sitting on his lap and you took his face into your hands. You dragged him down until his eyes were focused on yours and you repeated yourself. 

“Hey, I do love you,” You said sternly. “I love your passion for what you do and I love the strength you have to keep going no matter how many times you fall down.” You moved even closer until your noses were almost touching and moved your hands to wrap around his neck. “I love your sense of humor, your heart and the way you see something that’s wrong and make a difference. I love you; all of you. Okay?” 

Jason was speechless. his lips were parted like he was going to say something but words seemed to be failing him. He just nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“How did I find someone like you to fall in love with?” he said after a while. 

“I’m not sure, you got pretty lucky on that one,” you chuckled. Jason smiled too, squeezing you into a hug.


End file.
